1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for connecting a battery cable to a battery post and, more particulary, to a cable connector for substantially completely enclosing a battery post with a non-metallic covering, and the battery post is connected to the battery cable through a metallic element secured within the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,430, the inventor of which is the inventor of the present invention, discloses a snap clamp apparatus for connecting a battery cable to a battery terminal. The snap clamp apparatus utilizes two dielectric elements, one of which extends onto the battery post, and which includes conductive elements to which a battery cable is connected. A clamp element then extends over the bottom block.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,636, the inventor of which is also the inventor of the present apparatus, discloses the use of plastic caps to secure battery cables to battery terminal posts.
An underlying problem in the connection of any battery post to a battery cable is the inherent corrosion problem resulting from the venting of corrosive gases from the battery. Without some type of protection, the gases ultimately cause corrosive salts to form on the contact area or interface between the battery cable and the battery post. This, in turn, increases the resistance in the battery circuit and ultimately results in some type of battery failure.
The "solution" to the problem discussed on the preceding paragraph is, obviously, to seal the connection, as much as possible, between the battery post and the battery cable to prevent the buildup of the corrosive material between the battery post and the battery cable. Moreover, the protection must be extended along the battery cable a distance sufficiently to prevent the corrosive material from contacting copper wire typically utilized in battery cables. When the corrosive material contact the copper wire, the wire is slowly corrosively eaten. This, of course, in turn results in decreasing ability of the wire to conduct the current demanded of it, and ultimately leads to the failure of the cable simply due to the corrosive materials eating the cable away.
The apparatus of the present invention utilizes a single dielectric and corrosive resistant element for connecting a battery cable to a battery post. The battery post is substantially completely covered by the dielectric and corrosive resistant element. Good electrical contact is provided and maintained for the battery cable, its connective element, and the battery post.